


Guy & Sue’s Long Day

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (strangeradventuresofstarwars)



Category: Green Wing
Genre: F/M, Guy Cannot Sing, Guy Just Wants To Go To Bed, Hurt/Comfort, Mac Macartney Deals With Idiocy, Typical Green Wing Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventuresofstarwars/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: Guy really wishes Sue had listened to him when he told her that he wanted them to stay in bed all day...





	Guy & Sue’s Long Day

I don’t own anything 

 

Sue awakens to the sensation of pleasure.

Someone with a very masterful tongue.

Cracking open an eye, Sue raises an eyebrow at the heavy weight that lies upon her.

“Dr. Secretan.” Sue greets him in a low, sleep filled voice.

“Hmm?” Guy makes a noise but remains where he is.

Having evidently made his way over the pillow wall that had been set up as usual.

It is an extremely rare occasion where in which Sue wouldn’t have a pillow wall, to prevent the hugging.

Sue is not a hugger.

Never has been. Never will be.

Guy Secretan, however, most definitely is.

Hence the pillow wall.

They do see a lot of each other in the midnight hours after all.

“What are you doing?” Sue murmurs as she rests a hand in Guy’s spectacular mess of curls.

“Wishing you a good morning, darling.” Guy replies, nudging the side of her breast with his nose. 

Sue hums and runs her fingers through his hair, glancing at the carriage clock on the bedside table.

“Work.” She begins to shift from beneath Guy, whom whines and holds her close, preventing her from moving.

“We have to go to work.”

“No we don’t!” Guy protests.

“Yeah we do!”

“Do we though?” Guy gives her his best rendition of the puppy eyes.

“Honey, that is never going to work on me.” Sue shakes her head at him.

“Are you sure?” Guy gives her a smile before proceeding to press kisses to her slender neck.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Positive, come on, fuck off.” Sue moves to push him off her.

“I don’t want to move! No one’s going to die if we don’t go into work today.” Guy points out.

“Dr. Secretan.” Sue just shakes her head at him in despair.

“Ahh yeah... if I don’t go in someone might actually die. Shit.” The reality of his job dawns on Guy then and he begins to move.

“Before I forget...” He climbs off the bed and searches for his coat, pulling out his wallet.

“I saw this in town yesterday, thought it would match your eyes.”

“Seriously?” Sue raises an eyebrow at him again as he pulls a silver bracelet with blue and silver beads and a circular charm that looks like a half moon surrounded by stars, free from his wallet.

“Do you like it?” Guy approaches her hopefully.

“Hmm, maybe. It’s alright.” She smirks at him as she takes it from him and slides it onto her wrist.

Smiling a little wider when Guy isn’t looking at her.

 

“Ahh so you’re onto the buying her jewellery phase now are you?” Mac gives Guy a look when they’re walking out of the operating theatre.

“She’s really not into that kind of thing, at all but ah, I couldn’t help it and she didn’t mind.” Guy smiles.

“I can’t believe that you said ‘no one’s going to die if I don’t go into work today’ literally, it is in our job description to save lives. That’s what we do, remember?” Mac nudges his best friend.

“Hey, I just wanted to stay in bed.” Guy protests.

“Well, we all want to do that but we can’t. Lives to save, speaking off.” Mac reaches for his pager that is lighting up like mad.

“Think that’s some now.”

 

There had been an awful attack at a supermarket about fifteen minutes away from the hospital.

It had already been confirmed to all the staff at the hospital that there are multiple casualties and to prepare the operating theatres as quickly as possible.

Mac had left Caroline and Guy in charge of holding down the fort, whilst he had accompanied the ambulance crew and the EMT’s to the scene.

Apparently some armed bastards had gone in and orchestrated a robbery of the tills and had proceeded to fire a few rounds into some of the workers and shoppers in their wake.

There are a lot of people in distress and there are many that are in need of medical attention.

Mac had opted to being a first responder because he knows himself that he’s good in a crisis.

That his calming bedside manner and general attitude as person would be useful for this.

As a surgeon, he can help stabilise the people who are more at risk of perishing from their gunshot wounds.

As a doctor in general, he can help with calming a few people down.

Just be there for the people.

Guy would just end up pissing someone off, which is why Mac had told him to stay with Caroline and put him in charge of the theatre in case any poor victim arrived in need of surgical treatment.

Sitting in the ambulance and tapping his leg, something which he does when he knows he’s about to visit a scene of an accident, Mac fiddles with his phone.

Surprised when it starts to ring.

“Hello, Dr. Macartney speaking.”

“Mac.” Comes a voice he’d not expected  
To be on the other end.

“Sue? Listen, I’m really quite busy at the moment and whatever insanity you’ve got for me, please can you save it for later, I genuinely do not have the time...”

“Fucking hell, Mac!” Sue hisses at him.

“Do you want Guy? Is he not answering you? We really are quite busy at the moment and I’ve had to leave him in charge of the operating theatre, which is probably a mistake but there you go. If you want to understand why we’re so busy at the moment, switch on the news, you will see what I mean...”

“Listen to me for a minute you fucking idiot!” She snarls at him.

Startling Mac a little in the process.

“I know exactly what’s going on, I’m there.” She replies in a matter of fact tone.

“There? What do you mean, you’re there?” Mac frowns.

“I mean, you fucking twat, that I’m there, I went shopping on my break and all these bloody robbers showed up out of fucking nowhere as I was leaving.”

“Fucking hell, are you okay?” Mac’s eyes widen in shock, he hadn’t been expecting that.

“Yeah, don’t worry about little old me. I just wanted to ask something of you, seeing as you are a doctor after all.” 

“Yeah...” Mac presses for her to continue.

“If someone’s been stabbed and then shot a bit...”

“Shot a bit?!” Mac exclaims.

“Pull yourself together, Dr. Macartney.” Sue growls at him.

“I said what I said, shot and stabbed a bit. What would you do?” 

“Alright, so I’m assuming you’re around one of the injured then, if they’ve been shot or stabbed or both, keep pressure on the wound, just keep pressure on it and keep the person awake. On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it? How bad does it look to you?” Mac is methodical with his answers.

“The knife is still kind of in their...”

“Don’t take it out yourself, wait for help, we’re nearly there, it could be the only thing stopping the patient from bleeding out.” Mac explains.

“Wonderful.” Sue mutters under her breath.

“Alright, I’m nearly there. I’ll phone you again when I’m on the scene, keep the person awake, do whatever you can. Help is coming.” Mac assures her.

“Excellent.” Is the liaison officer’s reply.

“Sue.” Mac has a question before she hangs up.

“Why phone me and not Guy?”

“As you said, his phone was off.” Sue murmurs.

“And I was the next best thing?”

“Well I was hardly gonna call Dr. Trodd now was I?”

“Fair enough.” Mac says with a slight smile.

“I shall see you shortly.”

 

As crime scenes go, this one was a pretty rough one.

Mac was forced into the action the second he’d stepped out of the ambulance.

Aiding people who had been shot, loading them into the ambulance, keeping them calm the best he can.

The worst had been a young woman who mustn’t have even be twenty years of age, who was slowly bleeding out and all Mac could do was try and stabilise the wound and hold her had and she cried and told him that she didn’t want to die.

Harrowing. 

Completely and utterly harrowing.

The only people he avoided treating were the robbers themselves, whom had been found in the entrance with bullet wounds of their own from their own guns.

From what Mac’s heard, a brave woman apprehended them and had somehow managed to disarm one and that had been it.

This woman had been able to shoot three men just like that.

One had gotten away, but they’d found him half way up the road, a bullet in his shoulder from the same woman.

Unfortunately, no one has been able to find this woman yet.

They wondered if she’d just left.

The police are desperate to find her, to thank her for acting the way that she did and to go over the legal procedures that come with shooting some armed bastards in self defence.

Mac just thinks it’s very admirable of the woman.

Probably saved more lives.

As a doctor, he knows that he has to do his job and be the healer.

Yet he firmly objects to helping those who’ve caused the crime.

He knows he might have to deal with them in surgery back at the hospital, but it would be beneficial to many if he just didn’t see their faces beforehand.

Which is why he pulls out his phone, when he can’t seem to find Sue and the victim she’d been tending to.

 

“Where are you?” Is Mac’s immediate question the second the call connects.

“In an alleyway to the side of the shop.”

“Alright, I’m coming. How’s the patient?” He enquires.

“Alright, you know.” Comes her reply.

“I think I’ll be the judge of that.” Mac replies before turning the corner and walking towards the alleyway.

Entering it, he sees Sue White sat up against a wall.

There is a pool of blood by her legs and a gun a few yards away.

No casualty to be seen.

“Where’s the... did a paramedic come?” 

“Hmm.” There is an almost glossy look in Sue’s eyes.

“Why is there a gun near you?” Mac questions then.

“I might have used it to stop those bastards who came in, I might be responsible for why they’re a bit... worse for wear.” The Scottish woman admits.

“Wait... What?!” Mac exclaims.

“That was you? You disarmed one of the gunmen and took the rest out?! Fucking hell... how? That’s... I don’t know what to say.” Mac is lost for words.

“Yeah. Well, you’ve seen me with a gun before!” Sue reminds him of the time that she had legitimately used a gun to retrieve her bag from a contraption in the ceiling.

“Oh yeah, I remember.” Mac winces before shaking his head.

“I need you to come with me though, I need to get you to a police officer...”

“Mac...”

“Sue, I have to. You literally just shot four people and have therefore saved the day. You need to give a statement and hand in that gun.” Mac informs her in a matter of fact tone.

“I’m not in the mood to be arrested, Dr. Macartney.” Sue sighs.

“I’m pretty sure you won’t be, you saved all those people, probably more if those monsters had gotten away with what they did here. No, everything will be fine, come on.” Mac gestures for her to stand up.

“Jesus, I can’t believe you took on those thugs. I can’t believe you’d be so bloody reckless but brave, that was incredibly brave of you, but still you could’ve gotten hurt.” Mac admits his thoughts and feelings on the matter.

“Christ if this is your reaction and we don’t normally see eye to eye, you can probably imagine why I didn’t phone Dr. Secretan.” Sue admits.

“You didn’t phone him?”

“Nope, phoned you. Didn’t want him to worry unnecessarily...”

“Unnecessarily?! Sue, you just took on four armed robbers and could’ve gotten hurt yourself!” Mac cries in disbelief.

“He’d have panicked and that’s the last thing anyone bloody needed.” Sue reasons with him.

“Wait, do you want me to tell him about this?”

“You could.”

“I’d call you a coward but after what you just did, I wouldn’t dare.” Is Mac’s answer.

“Good.” Sue praises him.

“What happened to the victim you were with, how bad was it before help came?” Mac chooses to ask.

“Bit worse for wear. Suppose that will happen when you’ve been lightly stabbed and shot a bit.” Sue answers.

“Oh yeah.” Mac rolls his eyes at her nonchalant attitude as he approaches a police officer.

“Hello, I’m one of the doctor’s on today’s scene and I just found something that I needed to report. My colleague behind me...” Mac turns around to point Sue out to them.

“Sue...”

 

“Bloody hell, if it’s this frantic here, christ knows what’s happening where Mac is.” Caroline Todd remarks, both she and Guy having been left in charge of ordering the operating theatres, putting teams of surgeons together for each victim that comes in.

“He’s fine, he’s good in a crisis, always has been and he’s here!” Guy beams at the sight of Mac running at top speed towards them, his scrubs coated in blood.

“Here’s the man of the hour, how’s it going? Is it our turn to fix up a victim now?” Guy enquires but Mac doesn’t answer him and instead grabs a hold of Caroline tightly and whispers something hurriedly in her ear.

“Ohh my god.” Caroline holds a hand to her mouth in response to whatever Mac just told her.

“Go, go sort it now.” Mac orders, sending his girlfriend off down the corridor before turning to Guy. 

“Mate, I’m gonna need you to stay right here.” Mac tells him.

“What do you mean? I’m a part of your team, you’re my surgeon bitch. It’s me and you in there, always has been, always will be. Why are you saying this?” Guy questions as Mac begins to lead Guy slowly away.

“Well, there’s other operating theatres in need of your fantastic skills as an anaesthetist.” Mac starts slowly.

“You need my fantastic skills as an anaesthetist though.” Guy reminds him.

“Not this time, I’m afraid. I’ve already got one set up from someone I found in the ambulance, I don’t need you. Now, I’m sure you’ll be directed to an operating theatre soon, in fact...”

“Mac.” Guy grabs his arm.

“What’s going on? We’ve always worked together in the theatre, you have never needed someone else. Ever... Mac, why are you doing this? What’s happened?” Guy presses for more information than he’s currently getting.

“I need you to trust me. I really, I really need you to trust me right now and do as I say...” Mac squeezes his arm.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Guy snorts, moving past Mac to get ready to be a part of the surgical team he’s always been a part of since he met Mac Macartney.

“You can’t! You can’t go in there, Guy. Guy Secretan, please. Please just stay here and listen to me, listen to me.” Mac is gripping his shoulders now.

“Mac, what is it that you’re not telling me?” Guy eyes Mac with worry now.

“It’s, uh... it’s complicated, I’ll come and find you when I’m done...”

“Mac!” 

“It’s Martin.” Mac admits then.

“What do you mean, it’s ‘Martin’ what’s he done? Was he one of the robbers or something?” 

“No, but he did get shot and stabbed by one though and it’s not good, really not good and there is probably an ethical reason somewhere, where in which it advises against someone performing surgery on a family member and he is your half brother...”

“Please don’t remind me... fucking hell, is he going to be alright?” Guy’s bravado slips then, genuine worry forming in his eyes for his half brother, whom whilst he might take the piss out of and dislike at times, is still his friend at the end of the day.

“Caroline and I are handling it and we’ve very good at our jobs.”

“Debatable.” Guy tilts his head to the side.

“Anyway, we’ve got this and you’ve got another operating room to go to.” Mac spins him around in the direction of a surgical team who are in need of an anaesthetist.

Mac grips his shoulder one last time before letting Guy go.

“I’ll see you on the other side.”

 

The day is long and hard for Guy Secretan who seems to be going in and out of surgeries at a mile a minute.

Eventually they allow his team to take a break after a good twelve hour shift.

At this point, Guy is exhausted and just wants to retreat to his girlfriends home and curl up in her arms on her sofa or bed.

If she’s still in her office, he might go to her now, or call her and find out where she is.

Dialling her number he begins to walk through the corridors, passing a room in which doctor’s are bagging victim’s personal belongings.

She doesn’t pick up, yet he thinks he can hear her distinctive ringtone.

Wow, he must be tired Guy thinks to himself and calls her again.

Once again she does not reply but he hears her ringtone, louder this time and coming from the room he’d just passed.

Taking a few steps backwards, Guy realises what must have happened.

She must be in that room where they’re bagging people’s stuff up, they probably need all the help they can get what with all the doctor’s being on call.

However, when he enters the room, expecting to see Sue White, he is surprised when he sees Angela and Boyce.

“Hey Guy.” Angela gives him a sympathetic smile.

“Angela.” Guy starts.

“You doing okay?” Boyce enquires with more sincerity than Guy has ever heard the young man use.

“I’m knackered, mate. Just trying to contact Sue, actually, she’s not answering me.” Guy points to his phone, not catching the looks Angela and Boyce share.

“Heyyy. Anyone need a hand in here, I’m trying to make myself useful, it’s so awful...”

“Martin.” Guy whirls around at the sound of his half brother’s voice. 

He can’t be here, how can he be here? Mac said...

“What are you doing here? You’re... you’ve...”

“Been off my feet all day? I know. You’d think they’d just give me a passing grade in my exams just for what I’ve done today. It’s been a busy one.” Martin sighs.

“No, no, Mac said that you’d gotten yourself caught up in the accident, that you were down there and got shot and stabbed by the robbers. That he and Caroline were performing your surgery. You look fine... There’s nothing wrong with you.” Guy states.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I was here the whole time. I don’t know why Mac said that. Perhaps he wanted to get rid of you?” Martin chuckles a little.

“Guy...” Boyce starts slowly.

“Were you worried about me? You know that’s really sweet, I knew you cared about me really.” Martin smiles warmly.

“I am okay though, there’s nothing wrong with me and I really don’t get why...”

“Fartin!” Guy holds his hand up to silence him.

“I don’t care. What I do care about is why Mac lied to me, did he really not want me around?” Guy sighs.

“Guy.” Angela starts quietly.

“What? Is there some sort of inside joke that I don’t know about? You know what, I don’t care, I’m knackered. I just want to be with my girlfriend.” Guy dials Sue’s number again.

There is no answer, but her ringtone can be heard from within the room.

From within a plastic bag that is held tightly in Angela’s hands.

Lowering his phone slowly, Guy fixes Angela with a look.

“Why do you have Sue’s phone?”

“Umm...”

“Angela!” Guy snaps then.

“Why do you have my girlfriends phone? Why is it in one of those bags? What?” Guy storms over to her, snatching up the plastic bag that contains Sue’s phone and...

The bracelet he’d given her this morning.

Which is now coated in blood...

“Mate, we need to...” Boyce reaches out for Guy who backs away, shaking his head.

“Why do you have this? What is it doing in here? What...”

“Guy!” Mac calls his name from the door, a grave look upon his tired face.

“We need to talk.”

 

In complete and utter silence, Mac had taken Guy’s arm and had lead him wordlessly to the break room, which he had emptied of all occupants.

Sitting Guy down, Mac had continued to squeeze his best friends arm as he prepares to tell him some difficult news.

“For starters, I’m so, so sorry that I lied to you. It had to be done, we couldn’t have done our job if I had told you the truth and I only lied about one key fact. I genuinely don’t think it’s a good idea for a doctor to operate on someone they care about or have a strong emotional attachment to, which is exactly why I’d expect you to do the same for me if anything happened to Caroline and we had to operate.” Mac starts slowly, resting a comforting hand on Guy’s back.

“What happened?” Is all Guy can find himself saying.

“She called me whilst I was in the ambulance and admitted to me that she was at the scene and she was with a ‘victim’ who had been ‘lightly shot and a bit stabbed.’’ Mac repeats what Sue had told him.

“She asked for my advice and I gave it to her, I got to the scene and did my job and then I went to find her but the victim she was talking about was gone but there was a gun beside her. It was her, Guy. She took on those robbers by herself, disarmed them and caused the damage that has put them here and incapacitated them. She did brilliantly, none of them got away with what they did and...” 

“What happened to my girlfriend, Mac?” Guy pushes for more information, his mind reeling at the very thought of his tiny girlfriend talking on armed robbers by herself. 

Proud of her and not surprised in the slightest that she won.

That woman is bloody lethal.

Force of nature...

“Well, I then told her that we had to go to the police, to tell them what she’d done to sort out the legal stuff that comes with shooting people in self defence and we did. She was behind me and I was talking to the police officer when I realised that she’d... uh... she’d collapsed.” Mac admits.

“Fucking hell...”

“Turns out, there had been no victim. It was her who had been stabbed and then shot by those arseholes.” Mac reveals.

“Ohh my god.” Guy rests his head in his hands, eying the bracelet in the plastic bag on his lap.

The bracelet that he’d given her this morning after he’d begged her not to get out of bed...

“She’s a bloody wonder, Sue White. She came too a little bit when I was trying to keep her awake and still told me that she’d only been lightly stabbed and somewhat shot.” Mac shakes his head.

“That sounds like her, stubborn woman.”

“The stubbornest.” Mac agrees and for a moment both Mac and Guy laugh.

Laughing like they had done when Mac had revealed to Guy that he thought he was dying in a few weeks.

“Oh fuck.” Guy whispers after a moment.

“What happened? Is she alright? Where is she?” Guy starts to grip Mac’s arm.

“I won’t sugarcoat it, it was bad. Before she passed out, she actually told me what they’d done to her. Apparently they pushed past her on the way out and tried to take her purse, as if the entire registers of the shop weren’t enough and when she reacted in the way only Sue would, the one that had grabbed her then stabbed her in the side because she’d dared to fight back and when they’d stabbed her she’d then been able to get the gun from that one and used it to shoot her attacker and the other two.” Mac explains to a horrified Guy.

“However, one remained and when she hit the ground, they shot her in the stomach and then she shot them when they were running” Mac finishes.

“And she???” Guy pushes for more information.

“She’s alive, stable now. I left Caroline with her. I won’t lie to you, it was touch and go for a while, it took us hours to stabilise her and to fix the internal damage done by the bullet and the knife, the knife was still stuck in her when I got to her, probably stopped her from bleeding out, but she did loose an awful lot of blood. There won’t be any life long damage done to her, she will recover, might take a little while though. She doesn’t have any family, does she?” Mac enquires softly.

“No, they’re gone. She doesn’t really mention them, I’m here though.” Guy replies quietly.

“Okay. Look, I am so sorry that I didn’t tell you what had happened to her earlier, we needed to do our jobs...”

“Mac, you saved her. That’s all that matters to me. She’s still here because of what you did. I’m not mad, I’m just...”

“Worried about her?” Mac guesses.

“Yeah.” Guy nods.

“Then let me take you to see her.” Mac pulls Guy to his feet.

Words Guy has never been more relieved to hear.

 

Mac leads Guy down the corridors, his arm around his best friend in comfort.

They’ve only just started their journey when they’re stopped by a group of surgeons.

“Would you like to scrub in with us? There’s more to be done. Do have to warn you though that the operation is to be done on the perpetrator’s of the crimes that occurred today.”

“No, absolutely no way.” Mac refuses.

“Trust me they’d be at more risk of dying if I was the one performing the operation seeing as they nearly killed a kid and nearly murdered a colleague of mine. Said colleague is also his girlfriend so you won’t get much help from him either, sorry.” Mac replies calmly.

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind to be in there with a knife.” Guy hisses angrily.

“Ohh, you really don’t need to be doing that.”

“I want to.” Guy snarls.

“Yeah, but you need to see Sue, she needs you and knowing her she’s already planning a revenge scheme in her sleep.” Mac jokes, tightening his hold on Guy.

“Come on, your girlfriend awaits.”

 

Caroline is stood outside the room in which Sue White resides in when Mac and Guy arrive.

“Hey.” Caroline moves to give Guy a hug.

“You two good?”

“Yeah, we’re fine. How is she?” Mac enquires.

“The same since we got her out of surgery. Angela just came to visit her so I decided to take a break, I was coming to find you two actually.” Caroline informs them.

“Let’s go and get something to eat.” Mac suggests.

“Please, I’m starving.” Caroline sighs.

“Guy, give me that. I’ll clean it up for her.” Mac reaches for the bracelet in Guy’s hand.

“Aww that’s lovely. Did you get her that?” Caroline smiles softly.

“I did.” Guy nods, giving both of his friends a wry smile before stepping into the room.

“I’ll leave you with her.” Angela says from where she’d been organising flowers into a vase and putting a small teddy bear by them.

“Yep.” Guy sighs, watching her leave before crossing the room to where Sue lies on a hospital bed.

He knows that his girlfriend is small but she looks tiny on the large bed, her normally lively, voluminous hair is messy and matted with blood, there is traces of blood on her hands and she looks so pale and yet peaceful.

If he didn’t know that she was unconscious, he would’ve just assumed that she was sleeping.

“Hey, it’s only me. Want to wake up and start threatening death to me? I’d love that right about now.” Guy laughs lightly as he gets to work.

Sliding into doctor mode for a moment to check her vitals.

He knows that it’s probably already been done by Mac or Caroline but he has to do it himself as well.

To reassure himself that she’s alright and not about to die on him any time soon.

Concerned, but somewhat satisfied, Guy presses a kiss to her forehead before sitting down in the chair by her bed.

Taking her hand in his and squeezing it lightly.

“Come on, wake up so we can bitch about our day together.” Guy encourages her softly, getting to his feet to retrieve a wash cloth, which he uses to wipe the blood from her hands.

“What do I have to do for you to wake up?”

He doesn’t get an answer.

 

“Wake up, or the squirrel gets it.” Guy, holding an actual life squirrel he’d caught from outside when Mac had forced him to go for a walk a few hours later.

In his other hand is a toy gun.

“Seriously you have got to stop bringing weaponry into the hospital.” Caroline shakes her head at him upon entering the room with Mac.

“And live animals.” Mac adds.

“She’ll wake up in her own time.” Caroline assures him.

“I know that, I just want her to be awake now.” Guy sighs, putting the squirrel in a cage and sitting back down on the chair.

“I know it’s hard, if you remember rightly, I went through something similar with Mac.” Caroline reminds him.

“I know that, I get it, I do. It’s just...”

“One of the hardest things in the world.” Caroline pats his shoulder.

“She’ll be fine, mate. She’ll be up and swearing at us in no time at all, we’ll be fearing for our lives soon enough, believe me.” Mac chuckles lightly before holding out the bracelet he had cleaned for Sue.

“Thank you.” Guy takes it from him, sliding it onto her thin wrist for her.

“I just wanted to say that we’re going to the break room to put our heads down for a bit, do you want to come with? You could do with some sleep.” Mac offers.

“I’ll just doze off here. I’m not gonna leave her.” Guy replies.

“I won’t leave her alone.”

 

“Please wake up.” Guy sighs the next day, a whole twenty four hours later since the event took place.

There had been no change to her at all.

She got a bit cold in the night but Guy had wrapped a tower of blankets around her and his coat.

“Please, just swear at me, yell at me. Tell me to shut up, throw something, I don’t care what you do I just want you to wake up so I know you’re alright. Is that too much to ask?”

 

“Why did you do it?” Guy asks hours later when the sun is starting to set and he’s still there, holding her hand. 

“You could’ve been killed! I mean you did a bloody good job there but look at you, you’re not yelling at me, I miss it. I miss the death threats, I miss being reminded that I look like a donkey, I miss you. Please, wake up and threaten death to me. It’ll make my day.” Guy practically begs before letting his exhausted head drop down to the bed, squeezing her hand tightly.

“Please, sweetheart, seriously. You need to wake up.”

 

Another day goes by and Guy is pretty much loosing his mind.

It’s been too long since he was threatened by her.

Too long since she’d sworn at him.

It feels like forever since that morning which was now two days ago, where he begged her to stay in bed with him.

“Why didn’t you stay in bed with me? We could’ve slept through it!” Guy exclaims before letting out a disgruntled cry.

Mac and Caroline have tired their best to get him to move, go for walks and more.

Mac had finally put in an intervention when Guy just refused to move and had dragged him to the canteen for a decent meal. 

Returning to her, to find her the same, Guy had just sighed before looking out of the window to the sunset sky before starting to sing...

“Fucking hell...” A quiet but annoyed Scottish voice arises in the background.

Pausing mid verse through the third love song he’d been singing, Guy spins around, eyes widening with happiness when he sees Sue glaring at him as if she wants to murder him.

“Fuck off you can’t sing for shite.” She continues.

“Are yer trying to fucking kill me? Hell I’d choose death over this.” Sue groans as Guy breaks into a wide beaming smile.

“You’re back!” 

“Yeah and I’m about ready to put you into a fucking coma at this rate!”

 

“So, you’re against the singing?” Guy asks Sue an hour or so later, when she’s propped up by some pillows and is combing through her hair with her fingers in an attempt to sort it out.

“I was about ready to get out of this bed straight away and cut out your throat.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” Guy smirks before kissing her hand.

“I’m so glad you’re alright.”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” Sue says with a wave of her hand.

“You scared the shit out of me. Why did you...”

“No one attempts to steal from me and gets to live, shame I didn’t fucking kill them.” Sue grumbles.

“You very nearly did, some of them have had to have stuff amputated, removed, ones still in the intensive care unit, you went lethal when you got that gun off them. Mac and Caroline have seen the security camera footage and even Mac’s impressed.” Guy laughs before sighing.

“I just wish that you’d come out of it alright.”

“I’m all good, I’m great. Bit sore but I’ve got the drugs here for that and I got to shoot four people. Couldn’t be better.” She winks at him.

“You nearly died.”

“You’re going to keep reminding me of that, aren’t you?” Sue sighs.

“Yes, I am.” Guy moves to kiss her forehead.

“Don’t think you can get all cuddly on me.” Sue growls at him.

“Do you think I can change your mind?” Guy asks hopefully.

“Depends on how I’m feeling, love.” Sue smirks, wincing a little when she has to shift positions.

“Are you in pain?” Guy feels her squeezing his hand even tighter.

“Bit.” Sue murmurs but settles soon after.

“Fucking hell, stop worrying about me. I’m not helpless. I’m still me, still ready to tear a few people to pieces with my bare hands.” She mutters.

“This is why I called Mac instead of you, knew you’d get all fucking anxious.”

“Yeah, I would’ve because I care about you, sweetheart. I know you have a hard time believing that people do care but I can assure you that I definitely do and if anything happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do, alright. I need you to yell and swear at me, I genuinely require it.” Guy jokes softly.

“Don’t worry, donkey boy, I’ll always be here to yell at you for your blatant incompetence.” Sue squeezes his hand.

“And when you’re out of here, which hopefully won’t be too long now, I’ll be looking after you if you like it or not.” 

“Seriously?” She raises an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, I’m being deadly serious.” Guy promises her.

“Well, alright then. I’ll do my very best not to kill you.” Sue warns him.

“Do your worst.” Guy smirks.

“Don’t tempt me, I just might.” Sue glares at him playfully and Guy leans up to give her a gentle kiss.

“I still can’t believe you told Mac that you were somewhat shot and lightly stabbed. I mean...” Guy shakes his head in bemusement.

“Lightly stabbed?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible, probably my worst one yet. Sue, Guy, Mac, I’m so sorry for assassinating your characters in this it was way too OOC I’m sorry. If anyone has read this thank you very much & please do comment & tell me all your thoughts on this story.


End file.
